jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig Mitchell
| occupation = Personal security detail, Sleeper agent | affiliation = Secret Intelligence Service, Quantum (Actual) | status = Deceased; shot by 007 | role = Double Agent | portrayed = Glenn Foster Fred Tatasciore (video game) |first_appearance = Quantum of Solace (film) |last_appearance = Quantum of Solace (video game) }} Craig Mitchell was the fictional personal bodyguard of MI6 Head, M, and secretly an operative of the criminal organization, Quantum. A minor antagonist portrayed by stuntman Glenn Foster, the character appeared in the 2008 James Bond film Quantum of Solace. He would later feature in the tie-in video game of the same name, re-named Henry Mitchell and voiced by American actor Fred Tatasciore. Biography ''Quantum of Solace (film) Craig Mitchell worked for the head of the British Secret Service, M, for eight years; five of which were spent as her personal bodyguard. Despite passing a full security check and lie detector test every year, the MI6 operative was, in reality, secretly working for the criminal organization, Quantum. He accompanies M to a safe-house in Siena, Italy, where Quantum enforcer Mr. White is being prepared for interrogation, following his abduction by James Bond. Bond meets with M and greets Mitchell, who acknowledges him by name. During their discussion, the bodyguard excuses himself to check the perimeter; during which time he secretly murders an agent tasked with guarding the entrance. He returns a minute later to report that all is clear. As the interrogation commences, White appears amused by MI6's obliviousness to Quantum's existence and informs her that his organization has operatives planted everywhere. White looks to Mitchell, who draws his weapon and kills the security guard present. In the chaos, Bond attempts to wrestle the weapon out of Mitchell's hand, causing a shot to discharge and hit White in the shoulder. The traitor eventually gains the upper hand, knocking Bond to the ground and flees through a tunnel system, emerging in the middle of Siena's Palio Horse Race. Pushing through the crowds, Mitchell snaps off several shots behind him, killing an innocent bystander. Eventually the chase leads to the rooftops, concluding with a climactic struggle atop a bell tower. The two men lose their footing and fall through the glass ceiling of an adjacent building. Frantically, they attempt to recover their dropped weapons, but 007 reacts quicker and shoots first, killing the bodyguard. Later, Bond meets M at Mitchell's apartment in London. MI6 have been forensically examining the flat for evidence, but find nothing aside from some marked notes connected tenuously with a hitman named Edmund Slate. A frustrated M laments that he "didn't leave so much as a scrap of paper to explain any of it". Among his personal affects, she found an ashtray and three other Christmas presents she had bought him, suggesting a close working relationship between the pair. Among other details of the man's life, Tanner notes that he had no living family and gave generously to charity. Alternate continuities Quantum of Solace (video game) In the video game adaptation of ''Quantum of Solace, the character, now named Henry Mitchell and code-named 'Sleeper One', is present at the interrogation of Mr. White. He is phoned by Tanner and confirms that White is captive and about to be interrogated; as with the film, the interrogation is terminated by Mitchell's sudden intervention and 007 gives chase through the Roman tunnel system. Unlike the film, he is aided in his attempted escape by numerous squads of Quantum mercenaries. In all variants of the game, the chase concludes by both men falling through the glass ceiling of a building and results in a quick time event where the pair duel to the death. In the PC, X-Box 360, PS3 and Wii versions Bond deflects a blow from a pipe-wielding Mitchell, grabbing the implement and striking him with it, knocking him from scaffolding to his death on the floor below. In the PS2 variant, the two duel across each scaffolding platform until they reach the floor, where Bond reaches his fallen sidearm first. When Mitchell attempts to grab his pistol, 007 kills him. Gallery Quantum-of-Solace-0158.jpg|Mitchell returns from secretly murdering an SIS sentry, as seen in Quantum of Solace (2008). Mitchell_shoots_fellow_SIS_agent_(Quantum_of_Solace).png|Mitchell shoots his fellow SIS agent, as seen in Quantum of Solace (2008). Craig_Mitchell_(Glenn_Foster)_-_Profile.jpg|The traitor takes aim at 007, as seen in Quantum of Solace (2008). Quantum_of_Solace_-_Bond_shoots_Mitchell.jpg|Bond kills Mitchell, as seen in Quantum of Solace (2008). References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Game characters Category:Male characters Craig Mitchell Category:Double agents Category:Quantum members Category:Characters played by stunt performers Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Agents Category:SIS Personnel Category:SPECTRE collaborators Category:British Category:Minor Characters Category:Sleeper agents